The Transfered Chaos
by vinvin33
Summary: Rose is starting her seventh and last year at hogwarts. There is a new tranfer kid at hogwarts and he looks so similar to scorpius but way cooler! who does Rose chose cruel scorpius or the new transfered scorpius look-a-like?
1. Prologue 1,903 words

so this is my first story and i'm only 13 so i hope you enjoy and it won't be that great

**DISCLAIMER: CURTUSY OF J.K ROWLING! she's so awesome!:D**

* * *

Prologue

I look around as my trademark Weasley red hair (with a tint of brown) was ruffled by the wind. Autumn came quickly this year since it's only the beginning of September. I smile feeling a new rush of energy due to my excitement. I'm finally going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Rose, let's go! You don't want to be late!" calls my mom, Hermione Weasley, "It's finally your first day, aren't you excited?"

"Immensely" I replied in a sarcastic tone which my mother did not catch thankfully. Sure I was a bit excited but I'm also freaking nervous. I turn to look at my little brother Hugo Weasley who was scowling at me. Sometimes he can be so stubborn and I'm not just talking about Hugo. I'm also talking about my dad, Ron Weasley.

"Come on now, rose. Go through the barrier. We have to meet your cousins!" ushers Hermione.

I close my eyes getting ready for the impact as I rush right at the wall. But surprisingly it didn't come. I open my eyes and look around at platform nine and three quarters which is where the Hogwarts train is.

I continue looking at how huge the train was when my family decides to scare the hell out of me. I mean who would do that to people? Opps I forgot: my father would.

I was about to turn around and to my dad when I heard a familiar voice talking.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," said my uncle, the famous Harry Potter to my little cousin Lily Luna Potter.

"Two years," sniffed Lily, "I want to go _now_."

I looked at my parents to see whether they noticed the potter family standing there. I guess they had since they were smiling. Hermione was about to call out to them when Ron suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Wait, let's see what happens next!" Ron whispers to us smiling like he was an eleven year old. Ron pulls us over to stand behind a pillar as he listens to what my relatives do next.

"I _won't_! I _won't _be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Aunt Ginny Potter.

"I only said he _might_ be," said my cousin James Sirius Potter grinning at my other cousin Albus Severus Potter. "There's nothing wrong with being in Slyth-"

But James caught Ginny's eye and fell silent. I smiled at how much James might have scared Albus but then again I also have to worry about what house I'll be going to this year.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents probably because James went somewhere to find his friends.

"Everyday if you want us to," I heard Ginny reply

"Not _every_day," said my worried cousin Albus quickly "James said most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny. Hmm I wonder how much my parents will write to me.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," added Uncle Harry "He likes a laugh your brother"

I silently agree with him as I remember last year at our annual Christmas family gathering at The Burrow, James supposedly put a frog in my bed. Sure I was surprised and I might have yelped but I wasn't scared like all the parents thought I was. I mean who is afraid of an ugly, gross, slimy, scary frog? Nope, definitely not me.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously peering at the hazy forms through the thick, white steam. I am pretty sure he was talking about us since my parents and my uncle was the best of friends and the closest of relatives.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

I turn around and look at my grinning father. He looked like he was enjoying how the potters search for them which seemingly looked difficult due to the face that the vapor was pretty dense.

"Ron! Come on and let's go! We're going to be late if we wait any longer," whispers my mom hurriedly.

"Fine!" replies my dad moving us along.

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny as she watched me strut towards her. I mean as she watched us walk towards her and her family.

"HI," Albus says to me, sounding immensely relieved. I inspected him, he wasn't wearing his robes like me, and then beamed at him feeling just as relieved to see him as he was.

"Parked alright, then?" my dad asked Uncle Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to confound the examiner."

"No I didn't," said my mom, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I _did_ confound him," my dad whispered to Harry as they both lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. I only forgot to look in the wing mirror and let's face it, I can use a supersensory charm for that." But sadly enough for my dad I hear so now I can hold it against him. I rolled my eyes at my father and Uncle Harry noticed. He beamed at me and my misunderstanding dad assumed it was because of his lame driving-test-I-cheated-by-using-magic-and-lying-to-everyone-except-Harry.

I smiled back at Uncle Harry and turned around to see two nincompoops, Lily and Hugo, having an animated discussion about which house they will be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said my dad, "But no pressure."

"_Ron_!"

I felt numb and frozen as my father said that, making me have huge gigantic moths in my stomach. I guess Albus felt the same way because he looked almost as green as his eyes. I watched solemnly as Lily and Hugo laughed but now I was beyond angry. I'm going to torture him in feeling sad when he goes to Hogwarts.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny but Ron wasn't paying attention anymore. He looked at Uncle Harry then pointed to a point about fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment and let me see three people stood in sharp relief through the shifting mist.

"Look who it is," said my dad in scorn.

Draco Malfoy, I knew him due to my Uncle's adventures, was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His chin receding somewhat which emphasized the pointed chin. His son, who was staring at me as if inspecting me, resembled Draco just as much as Albus resembled Uncle Harry. It looked like Draco caught the sight of Harry's and Ron's family staring at him, which will be pretty awkward if you ask me, because he nodded curtly before turning away, but I can still se the other guy, seemingly same age as me, still staring at me. He was pretty handsome as his platinum hair kept getting in his eyes.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath, "Make sure you beat him in every test Rose, thank god you inherited your mothers brains." Wow dad, are you seriously flirting with your wife in front of your kids! EWW GROSS. Don't you know you can scar us for life?

"Ron, for heavens sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure blood."

"Hey!"

James has reappeared right beside me, scaring me half to death. If I get scared half to death one more time, I know my dad will want me to have dated Scorpius then this happening (or marrying him *Shudder*)

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back behind me and him, "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

He looked around at everyone disappointed by the reaction. In my opinion I'm not surprised, they were quite like a couple.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our_ Cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" asked Ginny, "You are _so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear but I'm pretty sure the adults all heard properly.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered my cousin, Lily ecstatically "Teddy will _really _be part of our family then!"

"He already comes around for dinner about four times a week," said Uncle Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with Al – Teddy could have my room!" Oh no, now that is a horrible idea! Next thing you know, the potters come tell us their house exploded and they have to live with us now. Hell no!

"No," said Uncle Harry firmly, "You and Al will share a room when I want the house demolished."

Uncle Harry looked at his watch that had once been Fabiah Prewetts.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mom, I can't give a professor_ love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville!-"

James rolled his eyes. At least I don't have to do that!

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_. . . . . "

Shaking his head at my aunt's foolishness, he vented his feeling by aiming a kick at me and Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible_!"

James just laughed at this, let his mother kiss him, gave his father a hug, then leapt up the train. Just leaving me and Albus standing their afraid of after the next couple of hours,

"Alright, Albus. Let's get ready to face some chaos!" I said grinning at Albus.

I walk inside the train, followed by Albus, to try and find a compartment. I continue on until I found an available compartment and I clamber inside. A moment later Albus comes in. We sit there a while until he says:

"I'll go get Louis to sit with us! Just wait here!" Then he just smiles and leaves. Wow! Ain't that nice?

"So it's another filthy Weasley and the _ugliest_ one by far! You should really be crowned queen!" said a cold drawling voice. I didn't really care until I notice it's a Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy.

If only I knew how much chaos that I would have in the future because of this day I would have ran out the compartment door and jump off the train (of course I wouldn't literally do that but still)

* * *

Alright that was it and if your looking for more click next or wait till i submit the next chapter:D or as i call it the first

byebye for now xD


	2. Chap one:Compartment Crisis 1,052 words

**Hey wazzap! So this is the first chapter you probably saw this on many other stories but trust me I've got a amazing idea to add to this!**

**sorry for taking this long to write this chapter but i'm a busy girl!**

**DISCLAIMER:Everything belongs to our ideal hero J.K Rowling! love her stories**

So many memories yet my brother had to interrupt me and say "Rose! Seriously, you've seen Platform nine and three quarters more then six times now. So hurry up and get moving!" Hugo yells to me.

I obviously know I've seen this place but come on! Let me enjoy myself! Oh who cares as if Hugo will understand how I feel, although I'm extremely excited you know. My last year at Hogwarts and I'm at the most top position a student can be; Head Girl. I just feel a great year coming.

"Alright, already. Jeez! Why are you so annoying so early in the morning? Are you excited for the extremely hard exams that are coming this year? I'm sorry to burst your bubble but trust me, fifth year is not as easy as you might think!" I reply glaring at him.

"Now stop fighting and start looking for Ginny and Harry!" Hermione exclaims.

"Well, look who's having a splendid time without the life of the party which is me!"

"Aunt Ginny," I say as I run towards her to hug her, "It's so great to see you! Oh, by the way where's Albus? Have you seen Louis and Molly? When are they coming? Where's Uncle Harry? And why are you staring at me like that?"

"Calm your horses, Rosie," she chuckles. She takes a deep breath and replys, "Alright so here are your answers: There's Albus coming right there. He went to get Louis and Molly then he had to meet me here. And Uncle Harry is looking for our friend Luna!"

" Thanks!" I gush running towards Albus, Louis and Molly.

"Hey, guys what you doing?" I ask confronting them

"Oh nothing actually. We were just standing here not waiting for some slowpoke who is right in front of me." Albus replys with the tone he thinks charms girls but it actually doesn't. Well not to me.

"Ha Ha you're so funny I'm rolling on the floor with laughter," I reply in my famous sarcastic tone, "Well we better get going. We will need to find a good compartment that no one else is occupying for you guys while i enjoy the heads cabin with whatever cute responsible head guy there is."

We walk towards our parents to say goodbye.

"Honey this is your last year so I'm begging you please try to be good this year. Try not to fight with anyone especially Malfoy." My mom whispers to me.

"Mom! It's not my fault! Malfoy shots retorts at me as if hes shooting me with a gun," I whisper sharply exaggerating a little, "It's not like you didn't punch his dad in the face when you were in year three!"

She chuckles and hugs me.

"You should have seen your mother when she punched him. You can practically feel her anger vibrating from her body," Ron says, "And at least your not getting too friendly with him."

I turn to my dad and hug him in return.

"Bye mom and dad see you at Christmas!" I tell them while smiling at them, "Come on Albus let's go!"

"Alright alright! _Calm your horses _as someone I know says!" Albus replys looking at his mom grinning.

* * *

"Alright then, now we have got to find a compartment for you people now," I say walking in the corridors of the train.

"Wow thanks captain obvious," Louis retorted with his charming smile. Actually I love his smile curtsy to my Aunt Fleur who is half-Veela.

"Oh come on! I get a clearer goal when I say whatever I'm going to do aloud," I say, sending daggers with my eyes.

I walk forward, leading the group peering through the compartment windows. I finally find the perfect one until i notice that _he_ was here also. I give him the stink eye trying to make him uncomfortable which of course I knew wouldn't work. He just stood there staring at me with those dull grey eyes and wearing the smirk that never failed to make my stomach churn with anger.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I hiss irritably.

"None of your business Weasley," He replys in the cold drawling voice I hate so much, "Well, Sullen I think a found a good compartment for you and Weasely you seem a bit different you know like you changed your appearance or my bad, your just unappealing as you were since you were unfortunately born"

What? No way! I was the first one here and I wasn't about to let him ruin what I wanted (_again_). I walk up to him looking into his eyes, just about an inch of space in between us. I turn around, slapping him with my hair in the process, and beckon to my cousins.

"Come on in. There's plenty of room," I say blocking Malfoy and grinning maliciously to myself," By the way Malfoy, at least I'm not as bad as you."

"Come on Sullen! I'm late so I'm going to my compartment and you go fing yourself one, alright?" Malfoy mummers as he stares at me.

I smirk at him feeling a sense of accomplishment and walk with a proud stride. I've got to go to my Heads Compartment now since I'm done dealing with my best , I can't sit with them but at least i have a higher priority. I continue on when I realize that someone is following me. Or maybe they're just going to their compartment which is near where the Heads Compartment is.I walk ahead listening to see whether they were still course they were.I reach the head Compartment and turn around to see my pursuer.

"Malfoy?What are you doing here? Stallking me?" I ask.

"Nope but you can guess again," He say, "Here I'll give you a hint: I'm head boy."

WHAT?

Ain't that FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC?

* * *

**That was the first chapter and i hope you enjoy it plus it might not be bad to reveiw ya know! Enjoy**

**Vithuna- Goodbye for now!:D**

* * *

Chapter 1


	3. Chap Two: Who the Hell! 1,426 words

**srry for taking basically a month to write i just was pretty busy hope you enjoy it and i give credit to rowling my woman who is and inspiration!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finally away from the torture! I try desperately to get the compartment door open but fail horribly doing so. I continue struggling to open the door when I notice a presence standing about an inch away.

"Forgot how to open the door, too, did you, weasel?" Sneers Malfoy's cold drawling voice but a bit reluctant. I try to pull the compartment door one more time when Malfoy puts his hand on mine. He presses his body onto mine and slowly pulls the compartment door open. I blush ducking my head as I quickly run away to meet my cousins.

Why the hell did he have to do that? First what happened at the beggining of the train ride and now at the end. why is he so confusing?

"Hey, Rose!" shouted Albus as he ran over to me "Don't leave us! You just passed us without stopping!"

Wow! I didn't realize i was walking let alone passing my cousin\friends compartment.

"Oh, Right I was just looking at something and I didn't take notice that I passed you guys," I replied feeling embarrassed at myself.

"Okay then! Come to our compartment and then we'll get going," says Albus suspiciously. I nod still thinking about my huge argument through out the train ride.

* * *

_"Hey, how in hell did you get chosen as the head boy?" I ask shocked to no extent._

_"Do you really think that's impossible for a smart guy as me?" Says Malfoy smirking at me, "Just look at me. I'm handsome, smart, and extremely charming!"_

_"Don't forget evil, retarded and a humongous playboy!" I mutter under my breath oblivious to the fact that I know he has super sonic hearing._

_"I don't get how you can even say that when you clearly love me and all that crap, Weasley," he says smirking his big ass off, "But don't think I'm supporting you because you're just too fat for me."_

_I turn to look at him in utter disbelief. Me? Fall in love with him? He looks at me waiting for my response and boy will I give it to him._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh out loud exaggerating just a little bit, "Me? Fall in love with you?" I speak out my thoughts and continue laughing like a lunatic._

_"What?" He says with a snarl._

_"I WOULDN'T LIKE YOU EVEN IF HELL TURNED COLD!" I yell my anger steaming out of my body like the Hogwarts train._

_He stares at me for a while looking bedaffled and then just sat down saying absolutely nothing! I sit down realizing how exhausted I felt even if it was the first five minutes of the train ride. I look out the window thinking about wanting to leave this compartment as soon as I can. Wait a minute, I can visit my cousins right now. I jump up in excitement and head for the compartment door feeling the burn of Malfoy's grey eyes on me._

_"Where are you going?" He inquires me._

_I turn around and glare daggers at him._

_"None…of…your…business!" I tell him with a tight-lipped smile. I see a little hurt in his eyes before I turn around to leave which I find pretty strange since I've always thought he had almost no emotions. He probably had something in his eyes I think as I walked down the hallway. _

_I walk into Albus's compartment still feeling quite frustrated about what happened a few minutes ago._

_"Hi Rose!" greets Molly as I walk in, "What happened? You look like you're going to kill someone!"_

_I glance at her then at my other cousins then pull molly outside into the hallway._

_"I thought that the stupid fucking bastard is arrogant but he is soooo much more. I mean do you know what he said to me?" I ask her feeling my anger boil in front of Molly._

_"Ummm…no!" she says, "You haven't told me yet. Remember?"_

_I glare at her and explain the words of dread that I heard from the arrogant bastard himself._

_"…I yelled I WOULDN'T LIKE YOU EVEN IF HELL TURNED COLD! Then I stormed off in pursuit of you guys to distract me." I finish as Molly looks at me trying not to laugh at how I handled this situation._

_"Wow! Rose, you certainly handled that well didn't you?" She asked stifling a giggle._

_I glare at her and open the compartment door to sit down. Well that was really anger stimulating. I want to rest and just forget about I thought as I settle down beside Albus. It's better to just forget about it. I talk with the rest of my friends and thankfully only visiting the Heads Compartment at near the end of the train ride._

* * *

We walk into the Great Hall and take our seats at the Gryffindor table. I pout while everyone starts laughing at the new joke that Albus makes about my mistake. Again. Like he did throughout the whole Thestral carrige ride to this moment right here.

"Alright, Aright! Everyone knows what I did was absoulutely amazing funny so just shut up!" I tell Albus giving him the stink eye.

"Everyone settle down! We will now start the sorting!" shouts Professor Neville. A line of kids entered the Great Hall looking extremely nervous. I chuckle to myself remembering that seven years ago that was us.

"Anostale, Tannie" was the first name on the scroll that the professor held. A blond girl with freckles and dark brown eyes stepped up and sat on the stool in which you get sorted from. She got sorted into Gryffindor and smiled as she walked toward the table." GRYFFINDOR" "RAVENCLAW" "HUFFLEPUFF" "SLYTHERIN" was the houses that all these overly nervous kids went to either beaming proudly, smilimg maliciously or partically This continued on as many cheers filled the room at different times. I was getting ready to eat to my hearts content which I obviously got from my father, when headmistress McGonagall says she has an unexpected announcement.

"There will be a new seventh year student who transferred here from being homeschooled! We will sort him into a house and go on with our feast. Please come out Mr. Jordon Marsh." Continues McGonagall

I hear the doors to the Great Hall open but don't bother to look since I was pouting about not being able to eat yet. I know hearing that from a girl is weird but I got my stomach from my dad. No matter how much I ate, I never get any fatter. I was about to whisper into molly's ear when suddenly I hear everyone gasp. I turn around to see Jordon's back faced to me. I don't get why everyone's surprised until I notice his hair colour which made me gasp out loud. Sadly at that moment everyone in the Hall was quiet and I felt my face flush as people turned to see who made that late gasp. I ignore the stares and continue to look at this new kid. Finally he reaches the place in which the first years stood in a straight line and turns around.

I look at him my eyes wide with complete surprise. What the hell is going on? I glance at Malfoy enough to see that he looked like he was about to faint probably because someone stole his looks and I'm not kidding about that. Jordon Marsh had long swishy platinum hair, grey eyes and slightly pale skin. Scorpius Malfoy had short platinum hair, grey eyes and pale skin. They both looked similar enough for someone to mistake them as twins, which was pretty strange because Scorpius is an only child. I continue to look intently at Jordon and I get a strange feeling about this year. Not only because Malfoy's the Head Boy but there's something about Jordon that I don't get.

All that goes through my mind while everyone exchanges glances at Malfoy and Jordon was "What in the world is happening?"

* * *

**Thank you my fans for reading my story and ill try meaning i probably wont to continue my third chapter please keep reading and review btw can u peoples promote my story?**

**thanks **

**luv ya fans and some books i like are**

**chronicles, meet u on the other side , parmnesia, rebelling, scorpius Malfoy is going to kill me :)**

**luv ya misunderstood writer~**

**this Vithna over and out:D**


	4. Chap Three:Scorpius the bomb 1,265 words

**Hey wassap im back! sorry it took long i just sometimes feel lazy to even try of thinking of ideas let alone writing them done and proofreading and all that crap but i did it i finally finished my fourth mastrerpiece**

**ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN! LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE MY FANS!**

**BTW NOT MY CHARACTERS ALL IN CURTUSY OF JK ROWLING THANK HER FOR ALL HEWR HARDWORK AND I LOVE HER. IM A HUGE FAN TRUST ME ID FAINT KINDA IF I MEET HER WHICH IS OBVIOUSLY UNLIKELY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"It's should be Scorpius is the bomb!" he says smirking at how genius he thinks he is. I mean seriously Scorpius Malfoy is the bomb? That's the stupidest password I have ever heard!

"Scorpius Malfoy is the bomb? That's got to be the stupidest password I have ever heard!" I reply echoing my thoughts.

"Better then Scorpius is the god of sex?" He asks grinning maliciously.

"Well…No! Not at all!" I reply feeling disgusted at his words.

"Good I'm glad we got that figured out!" He tells me and before I can react he tells the painting, "Okay! So the new password is 'Scorpius Malfoy is the bomb'"

I stare at him my mouth wide open not believing what just happened!

"You should close your mouth and stop staring. That's bad manners little weasel." He tells me as he enters the heads common room.

I continue to stare at him as he suddenly stops to admire what was behind the door that we just opened but I can't see through since Malfoy was blocking.

"OI! You idiot move I want to enter too you know!" I yell coming out of my trance the exact same moment he decides to turn around and inspect me from head to toe

"What?" I ask him

"See for yourself" He says in his cold voice and steps away from the door to go explore the wonders of the Heads room. I stare in utter astonishment as he went over to the dorm the heads room was a pretty shade of fire truck red and forest green including silver and gold as the borders. There was a lot of furniture that were all so classic and even sort of fancy. I walk around feeling so proud that I was head girl and I was so intent on exploring I walked right into the room that I think was supposed to be Scorpius's.

"OHMP!" I yell as I bump into Scorpius's broad back, "Whoops! Sorr-"

I stop midway into my apology as I notice that there were two beds in this room squished side by side even though there was a lot of space in the room. Wait a minute! Does that mean I have to sleep right beside a sex craving monster? OH GOD NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I nearly started crying on the spot when I said, "Malfoy! Take this the beds and ill just sleep on the sofa leaving my clothes in here and stuff alright?" I tell him my voice quivering quite a bit.

"Whatever." He replies walking over to the bed to lie down.

I was stupid to think he would even tell me that he'll let me take the room and he'll take the sofa instead. I walk over to the bed and kneel down in front of my suitcase that was unfortunately right beside the bed opening it slightly when I remember how I organized my suitcase. You want to know how organized it is? I, Rose Weasley have always organized my suitcase by category then color. Only now do I realize how stupid that is. I shake my head slowly taking out my clothes when I notice someone gave me a slight shove with their stinky feet. I act like I didn't feel it then I take my hands and tickle his feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he yells out as I tickle him silly, "HAHA STOP- HAHA IT- AHAHA PLEA- HAHAHA!"

I stop and kneel down at my suitcase feeling satisfied with what I did. It sounded as if he had tears in his eyes. I chuckle thinking this is the first time I've ever heard Scorpius truly laughing or cry for that matter. I hear Scorpius stand up and leave the room and I also stand up to put my clothes in the drawer. That was just so funny. I haven't done something this silly for ages or at least the last past half an hour. I wonder how Scorpius actually looked when I did that. I made a mental plan do tickle him when he was sleeping when I heard the front common room door open. Running out the door I see Scorpius welcoming someone into the dorm.

"What are you doing?" I yell as I feel my anger rising at train speeds. "We are not to have any visitors the first day back in school."

"Did I say I was going to listen to you or any crappy teacher for that matter?" Scorpius says showing no emotion what's so ever. "Come on in Varka"

Varka Chang? Whose mother is Cho Chang? For a brief history lesson let me tell you about Cho Chang! Cho liked my Uncle Harry and they started to go out but she misunderstood that Harry was also seeing my mother Hermione Weasley née Granger. But really Harry was her friend and laughed in relief that it was only a little problem. Cho thought Harry laughed meaning he admitted it and thought it was funny so she stormed off crying. That's what I call a big bay. I almost giggled thinking how Varka can actually show her face to a Harry Potter relative.

"Fine then! I'll just call Albus to come here and we can study!" I spit out sending daggers with my eyes.

"Well, go ahead but only if you really want to hear some noises" He says smirking at the fact that he knew I was a complete saint.

I gasp and then I realize why I'm not surprised! I should have known this was going to happen. After all he was SCORPIUS MALFOY! THAT IDIOTIC BASTARD. YOU DON'T OW MUCH I FRIGGING HATE HIM!

* * *

Knock knock! Was all I heard in the utter darkness as I banged my fists heavily on the door. The door opened and Albus's head peeked out giving a questioning look at me.

"Rose aren't you supposed to be sleeping now?" he asks, "Oh wait. Wrong question. Aren't you supposed to be in you dorm right now?"

"Yes! Now are you going to let me in or not!" I ask feeling embarrassed.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Albus was going to ask about this and tease me endless about this one.

I push him out of the way feeling my cheeks flush even more.

"Okay, what's going on here? What did he do now?" He asks me and I continue staring at him until I finally poured it at ending my explanation with:

Who does he think he is?

* * *

**WOOT WOOOT thta was awesome was it not. PLS REVEIW!i love you fan people soo yea just sucribe.**

**next chapter u find out how well lucy and jordon can work together! which obviousley coo llcaus eim ean that scor...thought i was gonna give it away no way**

**just gotta wait see ya next itme peeps love ya and reviews are always loved and waited for. sometimes im just sooo lonely! :(:( lol jk but continue to enjot life see ya!**

**CHAO! REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	5. Chap Four: Jordan

**I'm very sorry my fans for not updating sooner! I just couldn't figure out how to continue and every idea I got was somewhat stupid to my sister but I'm all good with her criticizing me since it helped me make this masterpiece.**

**CREDITS: love ya JK Rowling your are a true role model :)**

**Chapter 4**

" Ha Ha Ha! Your making such a big deal for something you knew was going to happen!" said Albus giggling between words. I sat down beside him on the couch since my legs started to get sore.

I give him "the look" and he stops immediately. I was obviously known for the look that brought everyone to the floor trembling or at least just Albus. It all started when we were young and deceivingly adorable. Albus had told me there was a dementor in the closet of the room I was sleeping in and that it was going to give me the dementor's kiss cause I had red hair which of course was stupid now that I think about it. Being an extremely oblivious and gullible child I fell for it not entering my room for a whole week. Everyday I would give this look of hate, fear and a little glare to make him feel guilty after I found out how he tricked me . The funny thing was that he always had something bad happen to him right after the look I gave him. I was so satisfied that I wasn't scared anymore but I had Albus scarred for life and that's a reward in it self. After that he never ignored "the look"again. I choose to take advantage of this since it wasn't even half of my fault all that happened to him. It was obviously Karma getting back at him for everyday I couldn't sleep properly. Although I do enjoy giving him a fright.

"Anyway now what am I going to do?" I exclaim, "Stupid Scorpius!"

"Just find a boyfriend," said Albus rolling his eyes probably since I never saw that solution, "It can solve many problems for you for example it will piss Scorpius, you won't worry about being alone while everyone else has dates and it'll be way easier to find someone to go to the Halloween and Christmas ball with."

I analyze the situation and think. Maybe Albus was right...If I got a boyfriend no one will tease me about being the only seventeen year who has never dated ever before. It may ruin my chances in being the perfect daughter and student. Looking at Albus staring at me searching my eyes for my decision I decided to do it. Rose Weasley will get a boyfriend this year and she will be proud of it.

"I'll do it!" I exclaim as Albus gives me an approving smile.

"Do what?"

"Lily!" I yell seeing my small cousin giving a doubtful look, "I am going to try and get a boyfriend this year"

"Really? That's great although you are quite seeing that I had my first boyfriend in the 2nd year!" Says lily giggling like mad, "Anyways why aren't you sleeping deep in Scorpius's arm crook right now?"

"As Rose was saying she needs somewhere to sleep since Mr. Headboy there is having a little too much fun. So she was asking if she can sleep in your dormitory." Said Albus chuckling at the irony.

"Sure! I'll just get the sleeping bag ready!" said Lily enthusiastically already forgetting what happened. Me, extremely tired, walk slowly into Lily's dormitory. I thought that I wouldn't go to sleep but as soon as my head hit the pillow Lily put down for me I feel fast asleep. So much for thinking things through.

I yawned as I stretch my sore limbs. Sleeping on this cement was not as comfortable as may seem even with a sleeping bag. I look around the room and see everyone fresh and ready to start this new year of school.

"Finally! Your up, Rose! I've been trying to wake you up for like 20 minutes!" said Lily brushing her amber hair.

"What time is it?" I ask getting up on my hands

" Almost time to gather in the great hall to get our schedules, sleeping beauty!" said Lily smiling at me. The only good thing in that she called me a beauty although even that was part of the insult. I rush into the bathroom and take a quick 3 minute shower. Trust me it's not that easy but being a "girl" that deep sleeps but luckily I've got my practice. Many people say it takes like 3 hours for girls to get ready but me? I took a mere 20 minutes to do everything including straightening a bit of my hair and adding a touch of makeup. I run downstairs knowing that Lily will probably be waiting there but instead I see Jordan calmly walking out the common room door.

"Hey! You know we are extremely late right now and if we don't get to the great hall in 5 minutes we won't get breakfast and our schedules?" I blurt out trying not to seem as panicky as I am right now.

" I would but I don't know where it is and I heard someone upstairs so I decided to wait" he says with a smile. I walk over to him and grab his hand.

"Well come on then" I said as I started to go at a fast sprint pulling him along with me ignoring the slight pink that came on his cheeks.

We finally reached the doors of the great hall with only two minutes to spare. I continue to run towards the door and push it open with my free hand. I walk in swiftly feeling everyone's eyes on me and Jordan. I looked over to the slytherin table and bore my eyes at Scorpius who seemed to be furious. He's not the one that should be furious it should be me since I was the one stranded out of the dorms because of his foolish actions. I walk over to the gryffindor table and sit down beside Lily who was still staring at me. Suddenly I realize that I'm still holding Jordan's hand and I quickly let go.

"Hey Jordan! Why don't you sit with me and my cousins for now?" I asked him realizing he had no place to sit. I watch him ponder the question and nod a yes. As I started to grab a bread from the plates of food in front of us I feel a sharp tap on my shoulder.

"Ms. Weasley! Why are you this late? And you too Mr. Marsh! " Mcgonagall asks as she hands us the parchments that contain our schedules.

"Oh! I woke up really late and when I was outside I saw Jordan and he looked at little lost so it took us a while to get here." I explained feeling embarrassed at how irresponsible I sounded.

"Well next time remember to set your alarm clock and be more responsible. By the way thanks for leading Jordan in the right way." says Mcgonagall as she walks away from the table. I smile at Jordan happy that she's not that mad about coming late. After a while she comes back and says "By the way since you seem to be alright with him would you please be Mr. Marsh's partner and guide him throughout the year?" I nod a quick yes still smiling at Mr. Mars- I mean Jordan.

I look down at the piece of parchment that was handed to me. It said I had:

Potions- professor Slughorn (on Mondays and Thursdays)

Defence against the dark arts- Professor (Mondays and Fridays)

Transfiguration- Professor(Wednesdays and Tuesdays)

Charms- Professor Flitwick(Tuesdays and Thursdays)

Herbology- Professor Longbottom(Wednesdays and Fridays)

"Hey! We have the same classes!" I tell Jordan as I glance at his schedule. Today is quite unexpectedly great day. I mean who would've thought that Jordan and I have the same classes. I suppose he also wants to be a Auror.

I stuffed my face with food once again even though the night before I ate till I dropped.

"Ummmm...I want to thank you a lot for helping me this morning...So..umm...Thanks!"

I started to smile as Jordan stumbled over his words.

"Aha! Well you don't have to thank me, I just help those in trouble! Anyway your going to have to get used to it since I'll be helping you throughout the year!" I replied giggling at the sight of his pink face.

"I see your having fun, Weasel. Oh...and looks like we are in the same classes once again." commented a cold voice behind me. I turn around to see Scorpius smirking unpleasantly at Jordan. Now that I look closely Scorpius and Jordan don't even look alike. The only similarity is the colour of his hair.

Jordan looked puzzled as Scorpius stared him down. Finally after a couple of tense minutes Scorpius scoffed and walked away.

What the hell is his problem?

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. The more reviews I get the more confidence I have to write the next chapter:) so tell all your friends if you love this story and you can also promote it if your willing. BTW anyone who wants me to read anf review there book just message me ;) any please tolerate my lateness :/**

**Good bye for now and don't worry i'm working on the next chapter right after I upload this one :)**


	6. Chap Five: Accidents Happen 1,748 words

**Alright I know this took like an extremely long time for me to do but I was like completely stumped! btw it will really help if you guys kind of sent me ideas! thank you! ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: JK rowlings awesomeness is like used for good purposes here :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

" Waaaaahhhhh! We have Potions! Seriously I don't hate the subject but the teacher likes me a little too much..." I say to Jordan as we walk down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Aha! Well I wouldn't mind being the teacher's pet only because I may get better marks in this subject. I'm not that great at potions." said Jordan walking along side me. In such a short time Jordan opened up to me like a bud. I got to say he's extremely nice, once you get past the similarity to Malfoy.

"Well I am just warning if you are good as Rose, you won't have to be the teacher's pet!" exclaimed Albus on the other side of me.

I just have a great feeling that us three Aurors will be the best of friends. It was amazing hanging out together. I felt like I really fit in with this group but at times I do hate that Louis is too busy with being surrounded by girls and I also feel extremely sad being the only girl in this group. But I know that will change when Molly meets Jordan. I would have introduced her to him when we were eating breakfast but I know that she left early due to her unusual _have-to-be-early syndrome_.

- scoff - "You're flattering yourself way too much, Weasley" said Malfoy shoving past them.

_"Bastard!" _I muttered under my breath loud enough for both Albus and Jordan to hear.

Suddenly Malfoy stopped and I bumped into his broad back. Stunned I stare at him while he slowly turned around bending to my size and gazed intently into my eyes.

"What was that, Weasley?" he whispered inches away from my lips.

"I called you a bastard you stupid mutt!" I yelled furiously as he smirked.

"Well let's see how you would feel if a stupid mutt were to drool on your lips." he said as he inched closer and closer. Before I could step back Scorpius had already continued to walk towards the classroom. Eyes wide, I stare at the air the shimmered in front of me, stunned out of my wits.

"Maybe we should continue this next time or would you like me to do it now?" said his drawling cold voice as he looked at me through the corner of his eyes. Blushing like hell I replied, "In your dreams Malfoy! In your dreams!"

"Umm...Rose? Are you okay?" said a kind voice beside me which turned out to be Jordan. I smiled.

"Of course I am! Something like that won't ever faze me. Like I would ever let him drool on me!" I said walking towards the Potions room with my head held up high while Albus and Jordan stood there.

I turned around, the wind blowing through my hair.

"Well? You coming or not?" I say chuckling at their doubtful looks.

That had got to be the worst potions lesson ever. First of all Slughorn for some reason told us we had seating arrangements and that throughout the year your seating partners will also be your group for any project or assignments we had. At first I was completely okay with this idea and I was also hoping I would be partners with both Jordan and Albus. But then when I got my seat, I almost started to cry. I am at the back of the classroom, stuck between both Jordan and Scorpius!

"Damn!" I saw Scorpius exclaim beside me. I look at him questioning his purpose for the damn when I realize we are sitting right behind Albus, Zachery Nott, the son of one of the ex death eater, obviously in Slytherin and of course, the supposed hot body of Varka Chang. Please! Compared to her, I'm like a priceless gem. Oh, how I hate that stupid slut.

"Any way, today, we are going to do a small pop quiz in remembering what we learned to brew last year!" yelled Slughorn over the rising voices, " Everyone set up your cauldrons and I will tell you what to brew. You are allowed to look at your potions book and who ever correctly creates this potion will get bonus marks!"

I walk over to the basic ingredients cupboard when Slughorn comes over to me.

"Hello.." I say not at all surprised.

"Rose, I need someone to help Jordan and I heard from Mcgonagall, that you were going to be his guide," he smiles down at me, "I'll be counting on you!"

"Alright then" I said happy to help any of my teachers. I go and retrieve everything as Slughorn explained to Jordan the setup he was going to have to follow.

"Now I want you guys to brew the Sleeping Draught and I'm sure you will be ready to give it in by the end of today's class! As I tip let me remind you to add the exact amount of Standard Ingredient to the cauldron.

"Aren't you glad you have me to help you?" I asked beaming at him as he gazed at me smiling and laughing.

"Sure of course I am! Now I will receive great marks without even trying!" he teases in a low voice. I punch him playfully as I rush over to get the mortar and Pestle from the supply closet.

Everything was going perfectly fine. Jordan wasn't as bad at potions as I thought he was. That was until we heard some sizzling and some bubbling. I peer cautiously at the almost complete potion. Before I can move back a huge puff of deep crimson smoke burned the tip of my eyelashes as I jump back.

Which would have been perfectly alright if I hadn't jumped too far back...

...and knocked into the table behind us..

….spilling their potion on everyone...

…..especially me...

* * *

_Yawwnnnn! I have to say that was one nice nap! _I stretch and look at my surroundings.

_What the hell? Why am I at the hospital Wing? _I rub my eyes again and look around again.

Everything suddenly floods back to me as I stare at the bed beside me that held Jordan.

_ Oh man! I'm so clumsy! How could I have bumped into that table behind us. Now everyone is asleep! _I grab my hair and clutched it to the side of my head. That was until I noticed Malfoy smirking at the door.

"Well...Well...Well... Look whose finally woken up! Little miss princess has, with her little tantrums!" he exclaimed in a petty voice that I say didn't sound anything like mine, "Well I do have to thank you though. You got me out of that stupid potions classroom!"

I panic as I feel shame coursing through my veins. Malfoy slowly walks towards me and I glare at him speechless.

"Well I have absolutely no idea how our potion turned out so bad.." I say finally finding the voice to talk. "I..I can't believe I ruined my first day..." Before tears started to well up in my eyes I jump out of bed embarrassed that this would actually upset me even though it does.

Bad Idea right there.

A sudden pounding took place in my head and my knees wobbled unable to hold my weight in place. All I could do was clutch my head in pain as I quickly descended down to the floor waiting for the hard impact of the stone floor.

Only it didn't come...

I open my eyes to find Scorpius holding me 5 inches above the ground enough for my flaming red hair to graze the floor. His hair a few centimeters from touching my forehead.

Panicking I step back on to my feet and dust of my clothing whilst my hand shakes. Malfoy for once actually looking pretty concerned stares as I clutch my hands in front of me unable to stop blushing. I definitely was not expecting that to happen..

"Rose! Are you alright? It looks like you were about to faint. Luckily this... thing... saved you!" I turned around and saw Jordan sitting upright with a worried look on his face.

I gulped. Gaining my confidence ,or at least pretending to, I start to chuckle. "Of course I am. I just sat up too fast and it made my head start to pound. Blimey that did give me a fright though!" hoping that was convincing I walk over to Malfoy and push him aside grabbing my wand from the bedside table.

"Well, I'm going to go to my dorm now if you don't mind!" I say before hurriedly walking away. But before I could Malfoy called out.

"I'm sorry!" he said. Curious at what I slowly turn around to find him looking out the window with a guilty look on his face.

"For what?" I ask scrutinizing him under my gaze.

"Nothing...Never mind...Just mind your business!" he said regaining his former cold behavior.

He swiftly passed me with a slight mumbling. Shocked as I was I ran over to Jordan and asked if he was fine.

"Don't worry about me rose...I am more concerned about you!" he said staring into my eyes.

"Oh! Don't be I'm completely fine! I'm just a little guilty and slightly confused but that's that." I exclaim blushing a soft pink hoping it wasn't too noticeable.

"I don't think it was your fault, Rose," he whispers softly, "That was an accident, no one blames you for it."

"But I do..." I mumble under my breath. Slowly Jordan reaches for my hand cradling it.

"Don't do this to you," Jordan explains, "I think your amazing!"

I smile despite my conscience telling me the exact opposite of what I am hearing.

"That's what you think!" yells a voice coming from the shadows.

* * *

**NOTE: I AM NOT JOKING WHEN I SAY WATCH A VERY POTTER MUSICAL ON YOUTUBE OR ELSE! IT'S SOOO FUDGING HILARIOUS! XD ANYWAYS PLS READ AND REVIEW ALWAYS ENCOURAGES PEOPLE...**

**button is displayed here!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. Chapter six:The Weight 1,534 words

**I am so sorry my faithful fans! It's been over a year since I last updated but trust me I have my reasons! Anyway I apologize and I feel bad for the people who do like this fan fiction and they didn't get a chance to finish the whole story! Trust me I get frustrated if no one updates too! **

**Anyway I am finally finished this chapter and trust I will update as soon as possible so please wait up! I had a writer's block so I had no idea how to continue on this but trust I think I've got it now! If you have an suggestions for me please private message me or Read and review! Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: STORY AND CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J K ROWLING!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

** "I don't think it was your fault, Rose," he whispers softly, "That was an accident, no one blames you for it."**

** "But I do..." I mumble under my breath. Slowly Jordan reaches for my hand cradling it.**

** "Don't do this to you," Jordan explains, "I think your amazing!" **

** I smile despite my conscience telling me the exact opposite of what I am hearing.**

** "That's what you think!" yells a voice coming from the shadows.**

I turn around only to be facing Professor Slughorn.

"B-But...I didn't d-do...it..." I stammer blush rising rapidly across my face.

"Oh! But I believe you did!" proclaims Professor Slughorn as he trudges into the room followed by Scorpius who was stopped from leaving the hospital wing . Jordan and Scorpius must have been the only people who haven't been doused by the potion. "I'll see you three in detention after classes. It was obviously something to do with your potion. I am a little disappointed in you Rose but consequences are consequences and I believe that you of all people would make sure this will never happen again. Am i right, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes! Of course professor! Never again I promise!" I stammer as Slughorn gives a smiling knowing smile.

Slughorn walked out of the hospital while madame Pomfery briskly walk through the double doors. Ordinarily, she bustles around the awaking students and helps them get up one by one. Finally the remaining students who weren't well enough to leave the hospital stayed there. Quietly I looked around in dismay. It was all my fault that people had been hit with the potion. I scanned the room solemnly when I realized that Scorpius was staring at me.

_I thought he already left...How come he's still here...?_

" I'm so sorry Jordan! It's all my fault! Now you have to go to detention and it's only the first day of lessons. I feel so bad!" I exclaim looking into Jordan's bluish green eyes. I seemed to recall how grey his eyes seemed during the sorting but It must have just been the light I know the only appearance similarity to Malfoy is the hair but now that I look more closely, Malfoy's hair has more blond strands in his hair. Although I have no idea how I know that. Probably cause there have been countless encounters with Scorpius where I have seen his silky hair up close. "I feel terrible! I feel that I should apologize to everyone.."

"Ummm...Rose?" says a voice to the far left of me. I look over there only to see Albus sitting in the bed staring at me and Malfoy standing in front of his bed looking annoyed. "Why in the world are you two holding hands? Are you guys into each other?"

Blushing hard I left go swiftly and mummer and apology before I got up again. Of course this time I got up slowly. Didn't want the mishap with Scorpius to happen again.

"Umm.. No, Albus! We are just friends so just calm them tits of yours." I grabbed my wand and strode over to Albus's bed. "Are you okay though? I mean it looks like you got a huge dose of the sleeping draught."

"Rose you don't have to worry about me. I'm alright!" replies Albus with a gentle smile. "Just one more question though. Why in the world is Malfoy here?"

All three of us turn towards him and watch as he slowly turns his head to see the curious glances. Shocked and blushing ever so slightly he answers to Albus's question. "I'm just waiting for Varka to wake up. Don't feel special potter."

"HAHAH!" I chortle loudly, "If you are waiting for her, how come your not standing all the way over there at her bed?"

"I was just..just...Shut up Weasley! This is all your fault anyway!" retorts Scorpius as he hurriedly walks to Varka and sits on the edge of her bed glaring all the while.

I stare at him surprised that he would blame this on me. I knew it was my fault but you didn't have to make me feel this bad. Albus lightly touched my back while Jordan grasped my shoulder. My silence of course showed them that Malfoy's words had gotten to me. I honestly didn't mean to hurt anybody but I shrugged the sinking feeling away. No point in worrying myself since I already have a detention to make up for it.

"Hey! Want to go chill in the common room? I'm extremely bored!" I say regaining myself enough for the few minutes longer that we need to.

"Yea! Sure!" exclaims Jordan but through his tone I can tell that he was still worried about me.

"Alright! How about you, Albus? You coming?" I ask grinning sheepishly at him wondering whether he'll choose to ignore what I really feel to what Malfoy said. But Of Course that's what I want!

"Yes...Sure, Rose.." said Albus eyeing Scorpius with pure malice.

"Let me grab my bag!" I say quickly as I pull Albus up on his feet and rush over to my bed to grab my belongings. "Alright! Let's go!"

I link my arms to Jordan's and Albus's then swiftly walk to the ddor. But as I walked out the grand double doors of the hospital wing and turn to walk down the corridor I glance over for a quick look at Malfoy. He seemed very angry..with who i'm not sure but I remeber seeing his hand cover his eyes in defeat.

* * *

"I think I need to pee!" I yell out as soon as we reached the common room. Albus and Jordan both exchange a look and smile at me.

"Too much information, Rose!" says Albus raising his arm to stifle his laughter. Jordan joined him.

"Yea!" exclaim Jordan unable to stop the small bursts of chortles escaping from his lips.

"Well. Regardless of whether I say I'm going to the washroom or saying i'm going to pee you know what i'm about to go do!" I explain in sarcastic tone, "Besides, It's not like you thought just powdering our little girly noses is all we do in the washroom, right?"

"WHAT? I thought that's all you did!" replies Albus in a countering sarcastic tone.

"HARDY HAR HAR!" I say mean while spitting in his face. "Looks like we've got ourselves a little gryffindor joker, don't we?"

I grin as Albus furiously nodded his head. I spin around on my heels and walk outside the common room door and turn to head towards the nearest girls lavatory.

Sighing as I walk through the door leading in to the lavatory I glance around to check if anyone else was in here. Slowly I sank to my knees as tears came pouring out. All I could think was about the way everyone must hate me! The one thing that I tried hard at as much as I tried in academics is for everyone to like me. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. And it was all my fault. I didn't need Scorpius to tell me that I knew so my self.

As I thought about it more the louder my heart wrenching sobs got. Until I was practically yelling out in pain. There was no one and I was all alone and I knew what I had done and how this happens every time but the weight of it all has got to me. This is the hardest I've ever cried and I knew I can't get out cause I have reached a place where I knew it was all stupid but this year was supposed to count. This year was the final step.

Even if the sobs had stopped, the tears still streamed down. Even though the tears has stopped there was still the blank deep stare.

* * *

**Wasn't that friggin awesome? Jokes but seriously reading and reviewing is highly recommended SHOW ME YOUR LOVE PEOPLE! LOL anyway next chapter is not to far away so don't worry about that.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'm out :P **


End file.
